Never
by PK-Jenny
Summary: It hurts to never fall in love. Never fall in love 'cause it hurts.
1. Prologue

**Another story. What? Hey, people really wanted another Harvest Moon story. I wanted to go for a more serious kind of feeling. I mean, have you noticed that basically all of my stories are basically comedies? I wanted to write something more serious, but me being...well, me, I'll probably end up sprinkling some humor into this story. Sorry, that's just me. It wouldn't be a PK-Jenny fanfic without a little humor, am I right? Anyways, I hope this turns out well!**

_Never say never. Whoever made that stupid phrase must have been drunk or something because it doesn't make any sense at all. Seriously, that person just said never...twice! Though, I didn't actually learn the meaning of the word, never until just a moment ago..._

---

Fourteen years...I can't believe it's already been fourteen years...

I lost her...I lost her when I was only seven...

The sunlight was shining down on the hill covered in spring flowers. People surrounded my sleeping mother. She looked so beautiful...peaceful even.

This image rendered me near tears.

Father quietly walked up to me, embracing me, he said, "Gill...I'm sorry..."

I was crying now, I just couldn't hold them back. I felt weak. Mother, the beautiful woman I have seen as a child, always knitted by the fireplace. She always sat beside it, and I liked being with her. Then, Father would come home from work. Everyone around the fireplace...we were a happy family.

But, when she died, Father wasn't quite the same. I know he seems fine now, but I know he must feel as much sorrow as I do...especially on this day...the 2nd day of Spring.

"Gill!" That's him now, but does he have to be so loud? "Come out here, please."

I sighed and put my thoughts away in the corner of the abyss I call my mind.

"Gill!" he called a second time.

"I'm coming, Father!" I answered. I ran my hand against the back of head, fixing my hair, and I walked out of my room.

"Good morning, Gill."

I felt my face twitch. That's it? "Um, yes, good morning, Father."

"Oh, isn't this exciting?"

The day of Mother's death...you call that exciting? "Excuse me for asking, but...what is so _exciting_ about today?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. I haven't told you yet. You know that old farm to the east of the town?"

I didn't say anything. I just nodded to show I wanted him to go on.

"Well, a new rancher is coming to take it over! Isn't that wonderful, Gill?"

"Uh...yeah, that's great, I guess...Father, can I ask y-"

"So, Gill, I'm sure you won't mind accompanying me to go greet the newcomer, do you?"

Today, we were supposed to visit Mother's grave...not greet some idiotic farmer. I couldn't oppose of course. Not because it would be rude, but because if I did, I knew he would just tie me up and drag me along...I'm not lying...seriously. Instead, I just cleared my throat and nodded once more.

"Good! Now, come along, son. The newcomer will be here any moment!" Father left without me. I unwillingly followed.

**So as you can tell, this story will be told in Gill's point of view. I won't change it unless I say so, m'kay? Also, I'd like to point out that this isn't the present. Gill is just retelling what happened to him recently. So basically, Gill is talking about the past, not the present. I hope that's not too confusing. If there is a part that's really confusing, I'll explain if it's the present or not. Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Thanks!**


	2. Introductions

**I forgot to say that this story is going to take place in Animal Parade instead of Tree of Tranquility. Just pointing that out.**

**I'm also going to say that the beginning of this chapter is in third person POV...because I felt like it. You'll know when I change it again.**

"And, this is your farm," said Mayor Hamilton with a wave of his hand.

"Farm?" asked the girl.

"Yes, you came to farm, right?"

"N-not exactly."

"Hm?" Hamilton didn't quite understand. Gill muttered something too soft for them to hear. "Did you say something, Gilbert?" The girl laughed to herself. Gill glared at her and turned back toward his father.

"No," answered his son.

"What do you mean by, 'not exactly'?" asked the mayor to the girl.

"I really just came here to stay for awhile..."

"You mean like a vacation?!" Gill yelled at her with malice in his voice. "This isn't a resort! It's a town. You can't just come and-" He stopped to take a look at her.

She looked a little down, her lips formed a straight line, but then the smallest hint of a smile broke out on her face. "I guess you could say I came for a vacation, but not like that. I just wanted to get away from the bustling, loud city."

Gill cleared his throat and started talking in a more softer tone. "Please excuse my outburst." She gave him a quick nod. "Perhaps you should have fully read the brochure."

"Yes, I should have. It's just that when I saw the picture of this place, I already made the decision that I wanted to come here. When I'm excited for something, I tend to become impatient. Impatience comes with excitement, I suppose. I'm sorry, I should have read it thoroughly."

Gill nodded, showing he understood...sort of. "But...to most people who live in the city, this is kind of like hillbilly hell."

"I love it here already..."

Hamilton got tired of not being in the conversation. "So, how shall we settle this...problem of ours?"

"Hm...a farm? Really?" She tapped her chin in thought. Gill looked down at his watch. He was late! He looked at the other two. _'Surely, Father can handle this situation without me...'_ And, he ran off. "Well, I guess I could give it a shot!"

Hamilton clapped his hands. "Wonderful!"

"A place away from the city and a job? That's great. Oh, but um...I hope you don't mind, but I'm still in school right now. It's spring break right not, so when I finish this year of college, I can come and work here on the farm."

"That's fine. You'll be staying at the Inn, right? Spend a few days here before making your final decision. You might as well get used to the island."

"Yes, good idea."

"Oh, I forgot to ask. We probably should have done this first, but...What is your name?"

"Angela. I'm Angela."

**---Angela's POV---**

"And, that's the church over there." Hamilton pointed toward a white building. It's was nice for him to show me around the island, but it was getting pretty late now.

"Thank you for that tour," I said with a quick bow.

"Now, you know your way around the place. I leave you to do whatever you please, but don't get lost. You know where the Inn is, and you know where to find me." I waved good-bye, and he left. Now, I was alone, unsure of what to do next. Then I spotted a staircase. Curiosity got the best of me, and soon I was walking down the steps, wondering what would be down there.

**---Gill's POV---**

"I miss you..." I said in a soft whisper. Even though I was alone, I was careful not to be too loud for people to hear me.

I placed the bouquet of spring flowers I bought near the stone. Some letters on it weren't even legible anymore:

_------- Ham-lt-n_

_19-- - 1---5_

_May sh- re-t in pea-e..._

No one would know whose grave this was. Her first name was gone, and two letters in Hamilton were missing. The last two digits of the year she was born in were gone as well, along with two more numbers and the letters 'e,' 's,' and 'c.'

"Talking to rocks now? Interesting..." I turned around and saw that girl again with a stupid grin on her face.

"No, I'm not talking to rocks."

She sat down beside me. "So, Gilbert, why are you sitting alone in a graveyard? Not exactly the kind of thing I would expect someone like you to do."

"It's Gill! Get it right. And, what do you mean, 'someone like me'?"

I heard a giggle escape past her lips. Was she laughing at me? "You just seem highly intelligent to me."

"Oh...th-thank you."

"So, _Gill_," she said emphasizing my name, "are you gonna tell me why you're sitting here?"

I didn't reply. I simply just pointed toward the tombstone in front of us.

She didn't even bother reading it, yet somehow she just knew. "Oh, I'm sorry..." Hmph, that's what people always say. When they hear that you lost someone dear to you, all they do is say, _"I'm sorry."_ They don't do anything else because they actually don't care at all. They're just saying that because they pity you.

And, I wasn't going to take that from some farm girl.

...But, there was something about her that made me want to believe she actually cared.

She was staring at me. I could tell. I could feel her gaze on me. I turned my head to the right...toward her. I watched as her lips formed into a smile. It wasn't a big one. It was a nice, small one. It was _that_ kind of smile. The kind of smile that was warm and friendly, the one that could comfort you when you were down. Her smile reminded me of my mother's.

I could feel my face getting warmer, and so I immediately looked away. Why was I comparing her to my mother?!

Then I felt her hand. It was as if she placed her hand on mine to...to comfort me. I wanted to pull away, but something inside me told me to just stay put.

She finally pulled away and continued smiling softly at me. It became...unnerving. I tried talking to her, to make it less awkward, and to change the subject, my mother being the subject of course. "Um...s-so, you're going to be a farmer." It was more like a statement than a question.

She nodded. "It's spring break right now though, so I have to leave. I'll be coming back in the summer."

"College?"

"Yep!"

"I see..." It was silent again. I turned my head to the right. "Hey, look-" The spot she was sitting in was empty. I looked around but didn't find her. "What...?" She wasn't behind me either.

Strange. I turned back, so I was facing Mother's grave again. There she was.

She was holding something up to my face. "Gill, isn't this pretty?" It was too close to me, I couldn't tell what _this_ was. Both of her hands were wrapped around _this_. I took her small hands into mine, so I could push it away a little. _This_...was a flower.

"How did you...?"

"Hm?" I couldn't finish my sentence. "How did I find it?" I nodded once. "I saw something yellow past those bushes over there. It's pretty, right?"

A snowflake flower...but...it was spring. Why...? Why was it growing out of season? Perhaps it just bloomed later than the others?

"Gill, can I put this at your mother's grave?"

I had no idea how to answer this. Instead of nodding my head like I usually did, I just said the first thing that popped into my mind. "...I'm sure she would like that."

She smiled and slowly went down to her knees. Very carefully, she placed it right next to the flowers I brought. "Gill, you were saying something earlier."

"What? Oh right! Um...just look." I pointed, and her eyes followed.

"Wow..." She acted as if she had never seen the sun set before. "Gill, back in the city, I never got to see the sun set like this." Okay, apparently, I was correct.

"It's nice to live someplace like this. You can see things you normally don't in the city." I stood up first, she was still gazing at the horizon. I offered her my hand, and I helped her up.

Then she shook it all of a sudden. "I'm Angela."

"Nice to meet you, Angela." We waved good-bye as I walked ahead of her.

"Oh wait! Gill!" I stopped to allow her to catch up.

"Do you need something?"

"I..." I nodded my head slowly, telling her to go on. "I think I forgot where the Inn was..."

**That was chapter 2. I hope that was satisfying.**


	3. Spring Break

**I've been pondering these two things for quite some time, but...milk. How does it not spoil after being in my fridge for a year?! Also, what if Gill wrote an FML? I think it would be something like this:**

_**Today, I was thirsty, but we were out of tomato juice...dammit! I spotted some milk Angela gave me, the milk I kind of just left in the fridge for...God knows how long. I needed something to quench my thirst, so I just took it and poured some into a glass. I immediately dumped it away and ran for the nearest bathroom. I then realized the milk was past its expiration date. FML**_

_**I agree, your life sucks (0) – You totally deserved it (1) -from Angela**_

**Yeah, I think it would be like that. Seriously, Gill, that isn't even _that_ bad! So, you drank a little spoiled milk...it is _your_ fault for not drinking it sooner. I mean, you just left it there to rot! I think Angela is mad at you now for not appreciating her gift.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**---**

Ugh, I know it was only spring, but god, it was hot! I always hated the heat. I closed the book I was reading and walked into the kitchen. I took some melon-flavored ice cream out of the fridge and scooped some into a cone. Then I opened the door, the cool air conditioned feeling replaced with a warmer one. I stepped outside and shielded my eyes from the blazing sun.

Usually, I would have just sat outside on our front lawn, relaxing myself on a wooden bench. Seeing how today was warmer than usual, and our front lawn had no shading, I walked toward the direction of the Church Grounds. I took a few licks at my frozen treat during the short trip there and sat down on one of the benches in the square, one protected under a tree. I felt much better now. A happy sigh passed my lips, and I opened my book to where I left off, only to find myself closing it again.

Someone was watching me, and I didn't have to look to know who it was. "Yes, Angela?" I asked, trying to stay calm. You spend one day with her, and she automatically assumes you're friends with her. Seriously, did she _really_ want to spend the rest of her spring break with me?

"Gill, I just went around the entire island introducing myself to people."

"Great." I pretended to show interest.

"Then I came here, and I met that guy." She pointed toward someone else. I hadn't realized another person had been watching me. I looked up and saw Chase, the chef who worked at the Brass Bar.

"Hello Gill," he said with a brief wave.

"Chase."

I ignored them after that and continued reading my book. I felt hot breath against the right side of my neck. Angela. On my other side was Chase. I had a farmer on my right and a chef on my left. _Yippee..._

"Hey, Gill."

"Angela?"

"C-can I have some ice cream too?"

"No," I replied flatly.

"Just a lick?"

"No!"

"Why not? Sharing is caring! It can be fun!"

"No, sharing is not caring, and it won't be fun when you catch my germs and spread yours to me."

"Chase, Gill isn't sharing," she complained.

He just chuckled. "And, what do you want me to do about it?"

Angela groaned like a preschooler. "B-but, it's hot, so I want ice cream too..."

I tried tuning them out, so I wouldn't hear them. Keyword here is tried. But, then she just got louder. Angela was making the strangest noises. Chase was twiddling his thumbs and kicking his feet alternately, back and forth. Put them together and you get annoying.

If reading was hard before, it was impossible now. Angela's volume increased, and Chase started whistling. I couldn't read under these conditions!

I slammed my book closed, loud enough for them to hear hopefully. I caught their attention, and they stopped.

"Gill."

I slowly turned my head toward her and glared at her. She flinched, obviously intimidated. Then she moved back into her previous spot on the bench.

"Can we have ice cream now?"

---

I'm not sure how it all happened, but somehow, Angela and Chase were able to drag me into whatever they were doing. In conclusion, I was spending yet another day of my life with Angela. Day two. Day two of knowing the girl, and she has already managed to annoy me to the point of wanting to slam my head into a brick wall.

---

Day three. I have reached the point of insanity. I know I said before I wanted to, but now I was literally slamming my head against a wall, not a brick one, but one of the walls of Angela's house.

"Gill? Why are you slamming into that wall?"

"Why? Do you find it _annoying_?" I wanted to know how she felt now that it was the other way around. Me being the "_annoyer,_" and she being the "_annoyee_."

"No, I just didn't want you leaving dents in my house."

I stopped and turned my head toward her. "You really don't care that you've driven me up the wall?! Literally! I'm slamming my head against this wall because of _you_!"

"Well, I'm glad you stopped."

"W-what?"

"I don't care if you leave dents in this house. It's already beat-up and run-down. Another dent won't make it worse than it already is." Was she really smiling at me? "I only said that because I thought it would make you stop hurting yourself."

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Hm?! What do you mean, 'Hm?!' You know what I'm talking about, so answer me. Why?"

She answered me with a smile. Somehow, they were always able to calm me. "Because you're my friend, of course." Friends. Right, right. We were friends. Angela and I were friends, so there was no reason to get mad at her. Albeit she was annoying and aggravated me to no end...she was indeed my friend.

---

Things got pretty quiet after Angela left me- I...I mean Harmonica Town. T-that's what I meant. The place just wasn't as exciting as it was when she was here. She just had this spark that got the whole town going; people seemed happier with her around. I just knew it. I know this sounds strange, but...I actually missed her throughout the entire season. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I was upset that there was nobody there to talk to me...or even annoy me like Angela did.

On the first day of summer, I woke up with an unusually large smile (or in Angela's view, a smirk) plastered on my face. Today, Angela was coming back.

---

**Sorry, for that sad excuse of a chapter. All I can really say is that things will only get better as it moves on. Also, thanks for the awesome reviews!**


	4. An Awkward Arrival

**Grr...tomorrow's New Year's Eve. N-not that I don't like it, but that just means Winter Break is ending, and...well, I just don't wanna go to school. Partly because I didn't do my homework, and now I have to start it. I wanna make one or two more updates before going to school because when school starts, I won't have time to write more crap. Boo...**

**I'll try harder! Besides, I was playing the Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, so that explains my tardiness. Here's another chapter. This chapter is just to get ready for what's coming next.**

**---**

**_Edit: I remade this chapter because I didn't like the way I wrote it before. So, here's the new version. It's basically the same, but still I edited it. _NOW_, I'm going to start the next chapter, 'kay?_**

**---**

She would come here on Pascal's ship, just like she did when she first came in the Spring season. It was going to be like she never left at all.

"Why so happy?" a voice from behind me asked.

I turned around to see Toby. "Oh hey, Toby."

"Why are you all smiles today? That's not like you."

"Smiles? I'll have you know, I'm not all smiles," I replied.

"Oh, right, right. In your case, it would be grimace." I rolled my eyes. "Well, I hope you don't mind me being here. I'm just going to fish," he said with his fishing pole slung across his shoulder. When did he NOT fish? The silver-haired boy sat down near my feet and cast his line. I continued to stand, waiting for her to come.

I felt a jolt of shock run through me when I felt a tap on my shoulder...and a familiar voice. "Hey, Gill."

"Angela…" was all I could say. She stared at me, clearly confused. "…Uh, l-let's go to your farm," I said, taking her other suitcase. She smiled and followed. "…So, tell me, how have things been?"

"Nothing much really. I finished my final exams, and…" I'm kind of hungry… "…Gill!"

I ignored my stomach's growls and looked at Angela. "What?"

"You weren't paying attention, were you?"

"Uh…Listen, I-"

"No, no. I don't wanna hear it. I don't blame you. I am very boring and- Gill, look! It's snowing!" I placed my hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever.

"Angela, it's summer." Nevertheless, I looked up at the sky. It was bright, not a cloud in the sky. "Angela, I don't see anyth-"

There she was, above me. I felt my face grow warm. She smiled and ran her fingers up and down me. Angela was tickling me.

"Angela, this is ridicul- Hahahaha! Oh god, st-st-stop! Heh, STOOOP!" I was frustrated even though my face didn't show it. My eyes were watery as I tried my best to keep my laughter locked up inside. "ANGELA, STOP!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Don't tease! Stop right now!"

When her fingers reached my side, I let out a squeal. N-not a girly squeal! I'm a man after all. Angela laughed at my...squeal for help. "See? I just found your tickle spot! Why would I stop now?" She continued tickling my side. As a reflex, I let out a growl. I sat up and pushed her down. We had switched positions, so I began tickling her. Lucky for me, I found that she was just as ticklish as I was.

"G-G-G-Gill! St-stop!"

"What's the magic word? I asked, mocking her.

"St-stop!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll _kill_ you!"

"What happened to Ms. Goody Little Two Shoes?" I said with a smirk. I continued taunting her while she laughed and yelled threats at me.

"Am I interrupting something?" As if on cue, Angela and I both stopped what we were doing and looked up. We smiled sheepishly. "Well?"

"Um, Chase...w-what a pleasant surprise..."

The boy just smirked at us, arms crossed against his chest. It took me a moment to register what was going on. And then it hit me; I knew why he was smirking.

I immediately stood up and took a few good steps away from Angela. I straightened my bow tie and fixed my hair. "Ch-Chase! Th-this is NOT what it l-looks like!"

"Uh-huh..."

"It...it isn't!" I yelled. My eyes wandered until they reached Angela. The poor girl...She was sitting on the grass, knees brought up to her face. She did a good job covering her face, but I could still easily spot her blushing profusely. It was kind of cute.

"So, Gill, why didn't you tell me Angela was coming today?" He probably thought I was trying to keep her to myself or something, which of course, I would never do!

"Will you forget what just happened?" I asked almost threateningly.

"Of course. I was only messing with you guys." I breathed a sigh of relief. "So, what were you two doing out here?"

I cleared my throat. "Well, we were just walking to Angela's house and-"

"It sure didn't look like you guys were _just_ walking."

"You promised you would forget!" I pointed my finger accusingly at him.

"Relax Gill...I won't tell anyone. It's just us three here anyways..."

After Angela had recovered, she walked over toward us. She bent down and picked up her suitcases. "So…breakfast anyone?"


	5. Author's Note

Yay! Laptop is finally fixed! Now after 2 months of inactiveness, I can start writing stories again. I'll try to get the next update in as soon as I finish.

But with good news, comes bad news. Everything was deleted off my laptop. _Everything. _Now, I'm rewriting everything and with Microsoft Word instead of Open Office. It's not that Word is bad or anything, it's just that I'm not sure if it's compatible with or not. Anyways, yeah, everything is gone.

I'm glad that I can write stories again though. My laptop is finally back again with all its slowness and quickly dying…ness. Been busy with school lately, so don't know when I'll get the next update in. Luckily, it's almost spring break, so I'll try to get at least one update in by then.

Now, I guess that's all I have to tell you guys, so um, yeah…

Thanks for reading, so until next time! :D

-Jenny

Now, if you're really that bored you can read this, but I suggest that you not because it's just a rant about my life:

I finally finished my National Junior Honor Society essay. I was told to do it in like December, and the due date was going to be on March 12th, which just passed. You had to turn it in on time, or you'd be kicked off of NJHS. Anyways, I ended up doing it all on March 11th. Yay me. I'm such a good student. (Notice the sarcasm.)

Tomorrow is my brother's birthday. Yesterday we celebrated it. It was boring.

Today, I looked at my two second cousins (the children of my cousin). They're adorable. Alexis is the youngest, and Ryan is just a year older. Anyways, I looked at them. "Aw, Alexis , you're so cute," I said. I walk away. After taking one step, I turn around and see her picking her nose. -_-

The other day, I got a project I did in literacy class back. I remember. I had 5 weeks to do this project, but I did it all in one night's worth of time and on the day before it was due. I look at the grade: 100% It's weird because I suck at this class.

All throughout elementary, my friends have always said my face was a ball magnet. It didn't surprise me. I always got hit in the face during gym. Dodgeball-I was the only one left on my team, while the other team had all its players, so I was pelted with many dodgeballs. Baseball-hit in the face with the baseball, could've been a homerun if I wasn't in its way. Basketball-standing near the basket, trying to catch it as it fell after bouncing off the rim, got in the face. Volleyball-too many times that I got hit in the face so skipping it. Soccer-I was goalie and wasn't paying attention, so I got hit with a flying soccer ball, kicked by one of the school's best soccer players. Damn, they kick hard. Pickleball-countlessly being hit in the face with wiffle balls. A weird game similar to baseball my elementary gym teacher made up where you had to hit the baseball as far as you could to get more points-the ball hits me in the face, my team cheers "Yay, Jenny! You stopped the ball!" Apparently, because it hit me in the face, it didn't get far, giving the other team not many points. There are many other sports, but I'm too lazy to name them. Anyways, I figured no one ever remembered any of this except me, considering I was the one who got hit. The other day, I got hit with a volleyball. My friend, Adeel, who I've known since kindergarten, yells, "Jenny! Your face is still a ball magnet!"


	6. Ffff

Ffffffuuuu-

There's another problem with my laptop, so I can't access any files (or even turn it on) at the moment. I know what you're thinking. "Isn't it maybe, oh I don't know…dead by any chance? Can't you just charge it?" Good question. Well, yes, it is dead. I tried charging it, but right when I plugged it in to charge and whatnot, I got a nice little shock from the plug for some odd reason. It hurt like a biiiitch. It also left this weird brown liquid on my hand. Ew, laptop drippings. Didn't know what it was, so I washed my hand immediately. Now I have this nice little burn mark on my hand. Wonderful. Anyways, right when I plugged it in, (after the shock) the cord like ripped for some reason. I was kinda scared at the moment (due to the shock from the plug and brown drippings), so I dropped the cord to the ground. I saw a orange-ish red spark come off it when it hit the ground. This totally scared the shit outta me.

(Remember kids, don't ever do this. I don't care if I just did it. I did this because I'm total retard. Don't ever do this. If you were smart, much unlike myself, you would call a parent or some other adult, something I failed to do because like I said, I'm a retard, and omaigawd, this isn't even a proper sentence anymore argghhhASDFJK!1!)

Anyways, long story short: My laptop is so flippin' retarded. I just finished some chapters for my stories too. Now I can't update, and if I do get a new laptop, I'm gonna have retype everything by memory (and my memory sucks btw). Why couldn't I have been smart enough to save all my files on a flash drive, aggghhhhSDKLHFDS! …I'm upset.


End file.
